


Let Out a Sound

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)
Genre: Elementary School, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Punishment, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: Angela struggled to focus in her class and starts fidgeting with her stationery. Ephegenia Brinks then punishes her. (Fun fact: this story is slightly modified version of an event that really happened at school when I was 8.)





	Let Out a Sound

Angela's POV

It was another day at school, and I couldn't focus on Mrs. Brinks's babbling. And so I started fidgeting with my stationery, as I had an urge to fidget. Then Mrs. Brinks ran to my desk and shouted "MS. ANACONDA! STATIONERY IS FOR STUDYING, NOT FIDGETING WITH! THAT'S IT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN SMACK IT!" I just proceeded to go to Mrs. Brinks' spot and so she hit my ass harder than I was used to. But when she smacked me, I let out an odd noise, "aaaaaaa!" The rest of the class was confused. Nanette said to me, "Looks like Angela is into that shit!" It's like she knew. I really am the slutt that I am. The class laughed at me for the rest of the day, and and they also chanted "Angela the Dirty Slut! Angela the Dirty Slut!" over and over again. I was quite frustrated. I went home and never told my parents about it.


End file.
